goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl)
AWESOMEADRIEHL was a Filipino Good User Who Hates Unhuman Species, Magical Girls, Bad User, Corrupt Government, UTUBETROLL Police, MNLF, North Korea Army, Baby Show Characters, ISIS, Terrorist and Criminals. He is also a Goanimate Navy member, Former Taylor Team Family Member, Unhuman-Species Hunter and a Chef Cook. He passed away on May 12, 2018 in real life after being involved in a 2 car accident. in Goanimate His Arch Enemies is Tommy Parky and Collin the Snatchers! Optimus500050 was formerly one but he didn't want to be he arch enemy anymore since he was formerly bad in Real Life His Arch Enemies is Adam Jennie or Tommy Parky and also He Has an Another Arch Enemies a Unhuman Species Name Cameron the Werelizard Humanoid in Adult Swim Ops,. SERGEANT COMMANDARMY is Bruce Adriehl L Concepcion He is also a Good Boy and Smart Boy, His Real is Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion. He is Also a Memeber of Pan pacific Defense Corp as a Jaeger Pilot. and Also He is Leader of the Human RESISTANCE as a RESISTANCE Soldier. in OC Form as SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY Has a Gun M4A1 Carbine. in Admin Form as AwesomeAdriehl Has a Sword Gun,Colt Model 933,M16 or M4A1 Carbine. About Date of Birth: December 7, 1997 Date of Death: May 12, 2018 Cause of Death: Car Accident Name: Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion. Age: 20 Codename: SEGREANTCOMMANDARMY, Comrade, AgentAdriehl, Commander Adriehl, SERGEANTROCKER or AwesomeAdriehl. Nickname: Adriehl Continent: Asia Country: Phillipines Species: Human Voice: - Steven (SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY), Young Man (AwesomeAdriehl / AdminAdriehl) (Note: SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY is Not a Bad User But He is a Good User.) (Note: Do Not Call SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY a Bad user or Any Bad Name, He is Not a Bad User, He is a Real Good User, He is a Good Boy, Smart Boy, Kind Boy and a Friendly Boy, Also He Love Goanimate Forever, He Loves Good User Forever and He Love Making Friend to the Good User, But He Hates Bad User, He is Allies with the Good User and Also He is the Enemies of the Bad User. Allies: Alex Kimble, Skyler Hawkins, Sam Chen, HeroesYes VillainNo, Taylor JoilCoeur, Patrick Arrmand, Connor Robinson, Alan Cook, 941214 (Brandon Gombirit), DinzyDragon, TrigonometryComedian, Benjamin Nilsson, KodyAnimation2014, Mike Harper, Ghost Riley Simon, Captain Price, Soap Mactavish, TheSuperBaxter, James Taylor, RyanStrikeback2000, Shawn Brunner, Philippe Moreau, Ask-Officer Jamal/AskSergeantHarris (Michael), Xg-armagged0n (Rich), Ask-Flamespawn (Jeru), Revolver-Edakunsisda (Eda Kunsis), AskIce Princess (Amber), AshKetchumInitialDHero, Billyhall2348, AskJudeBountyHunter (Andrew), BluesodaMania, Ask-VampirePrincess (Nina),Wikipediauser (Commander Andy), Philippe Victor, DerWachtturm (John Reinke), Johnny Depp, Sam Ford, Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Trisha Low, Sade Connaly,Toyota IQ (Osagie Skinner) (formerly), Tom Cruise, Otaku-is-Me (Attia Robinson), Ask-Demi (Lesly), Mark Wahlberg, Michael Bay, Jaden Smith, Jackie Chan, Brad Pitt, Jay Z, Robert Downey Jr., Will Smith, Avril lavigne, Kelsey Grammer, Rick Tews, Linkin Park, KMFDM, Papa Roach, James Spader, Channing Tatum, Chris Evan, Collin Farrel, Kate Beckinsale, Jessica Biel, Patrick Stewart, Seth Rogen, Biker Against Child Abuse, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, Christian Bale, Warren Cook Haters, Taylor Hayes, Anne Frank, Cherry (Work at Play to Learn), Lenelyn (Work at Yellow Hat), Pete Ferolin Bajao, Caroline0204, Tacocomedian, Robocop, Gideon, Chase Mccain, Robin Padilla, Sgt.Kelly, Pvt.Grant, David Mason, Sgt.Frank, Hesh, Merrick, Ajax, Elias, Agent Coulson, Superheroes, LT. Cage, LT. Ford, Pan Pacific Defense Corp, Jaegers Pilot, Clara, SHIELD Agents, NEST Soldier, Autobots,Marcus, John Conner, The Avengers, X-Men, Badcop/Good Cop, SeaHawk Pilot, Ajax, Karla, Sophie the Otter, Bonnie the Sackboy, Alex Young, Karla, Alan Dampsy and Keegen, Optimus500050 (AKA Jamiem2001) Enemies: Warren Cook, Joey Nigro, Kim Jong Un, Bobby Poopyguy, NopeComedian, Brandi and the Friends, Jacob and the Friends, Janet Napoles, Nathan Pearson, Justin Bieber, Adam Jennie, Pervy Peppermint, Calum1998, Penny and Mitch, Grandchase Realcook, Grandchase Warrengirl, Dora Rocks, Daredevil48 (Rikia), Lothos Grandchase, SallyJones1998, Rex Fury, Blackwell Forrest, Shinegreymon96, Makarov, Cheil Masoke, Arthur Tjandra, Kang, SuperMarioKing1999, Ross the Monster King, The CyberSquad, Chris and Martin Kratt, Commander Rog Parkinson, Miley Cyrus, Mike the Knight, Lady Gaga, Sister Jigglypuff, Rebbeca Black, Tommy Parky, Toyota IQ (Osagie Skinner), General Shephard, Nur Misuari, Abu Makr, Barney, The Wiggles, Selena Gomez, Theory T, Memy9909, Sailor Moon Girls, Disney Junior Fan (except Bonnie The Sackboy), Menendez, Jonathan Irons, Annie (OC), Ross the Monster King (OC), Daniel Osborne, PowerJohn25, Luistro Armin, Art Theft, Criminal, UTUBETROLL Police Officer, Terrorist, Gangster, Troublemaker, Unhuman Species, Trolls, Humanoid, Magical Girls Naked, Zombie, Aliens, Monster, Kaiju, Federator, Pendleton Ward, Andy Panda, School Barber, Decepticons, Vampires and Rorke from the Federation Likes Favorite TV Show: 21 Jump Street, Clipaholics, Napoles Dynamite, Ultimate Spiderman, Space Dandy, Cowboy Bebop, Soul Eater, Deadman Wonderland, Accel World, Coppelion, Naruto, Superjail, Agent of Shield, the Walking Dead, Sleepy Hollow, Gundam 00, Bleach, Little Buster, The Venture Bros, The Prince of Tennis, NTSF SD SUV, Metalocalypse, China IL, South Park, Generation Kill, Dexter (2006), Brickleberry, Glee, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, Family Guy, The Clevelend Show, Futurama, Drawn Together, Celibrity Death Match, Evangelion, Squidbilles, Attack on Titan, Robot Chicken, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravity Falls, Adult Swim Shows, Disney XD Shows, Comedy Central, FX, AMC, The CW, TNT, Toonami, The Boondocks, Afro Samurai, Lego Ninjago, Nexo Knights, Iron Man Armored Adventures, Hellsing, King of the Hill, Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Sherlock, Phineas and Ferb, One Piece, Voltron, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, The Big Bang Theory, Robotech, Star Blazer, Sword Art Online, High School of the Dead, Transformers TV Show, Transformers Armada, Transformers Energon, Transformers Cybertron, Transformers Prime, Transformers Go, Fairy Tail, Megaman Starforce, Little Battle Experience, Sket Dance, Beelzebub, Code Geass, Psyco Pass, Symphogear, Elfen Lied, Tiger and Bunny, Macross Zero, Titan Maximum, Children Hospital, Gaogaigar, Machine Robo Rescue, Kill Me Baby, Hikaru no Go, Imortal Grand Prix, Star Driver, Space Dandy, Arrow, Aquarion, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Shamen King, Majin Bone, Gundam Seed, Gundam Bulid Fighters, Initial D, Terra Nova, Aqua Teen Hunger Squad, Blassreiter, Moral Orel, Grimm, Spartacus, Monster Garage, NCIS, Bones, Captain Planet, Heroman, Squidbillies, TrueBlood, Hawaii Five-O, Battlestar Galatica, Coppelion, Criminal Minds, Star Wars Rebels, Packages from Planet X, The 7D, Falling Skies, Revolution, Keroro, Unsupervised, Kamen Rider, Super Robot Wars, Baka and Test Summon the Beasts, Newsreaders, Halo, Black Panther, Defiance, Ultimate Force, Blue Dragon, Idaten Jump, Ghost Hunter, Hellsing, Hulk and the Agent of S.M.A.S.H, Ninja Warrior, Kidlat, Leverage, Tiger and Bunny, Code Geass, Bleach, Lego Legend of Chima, Dragonball, Halo, Axe Cop, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Appleseed, Vividred Operation, Strike Witches, Hunter x Hunter, Yuru Yuri, Is This a Zombie, Panty and Stocking, MTV Shows, Boboiboy, Power Stone, Gunslinger Girls, Gun Frontier, Arrow, Archer, Comedy Bang Bang, Kill La Kill, Dan Vs., Once Upon a Time TV Series, Hayat the Combat Butler, Gurren Lagann, AMDriver, Majin Bone, Power Rangers, Sym Bionic Titan, Transformers Rescue Bots, Zombieland the TV Series, Daria, Godzilla the Animated Series, Star Wars the Clone Wars, Mixels, Community, G.I. Joe Sigma 6, G.I. Joe Resolute, G.I. Joe TV Series, Bates Motel, Shaman King, Game of Thrones, Transformers the Animated, Brave Police J-Decker, Brave Command Fire Dagwon, Matt Hatter Chronicles, Xiaolin Chronicles, Happy Tree Friends, Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law, Kick Buttowski, Full Metal Panic, Daigunder, Rookie Blue, Mad Man, Randy Cunningham, Motorcity, Kickin' It,' Crash & Bernstein, Max Steel, Mighty Med, '''Avengers Assemble, Slugterra, Valvrave, Parasyte, Team Hot Wheels, Hot Wheels Battle Force 5, The Big Bang Theory, Doctor Who, Good Cop, Evolution: Alienators Continues, What's with Andy?, FUNimation, Boys TV Shows, Adult TV Shows, Teenage TV Shows, Rated R TV Shows, Rated PG-13 TV Shows, Violence TV Shows and More Awesome Shows. Dislike TV Show: Cartoon Network Show Like Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Powerpuff Girls, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Time Squad, Johnny Bravo, Total Drama, We Bare Bears, and Other Cartoon Network Show (Except Samurai Jack, Megas XLR, Transformers the Animated, Star Wars the Clone Wars, Lego Ninjago, Nexo Knights, Sym Bionic Titan, Mixels and Legend of Chima Only), Baby Shows, Dora, Barney, Telebubbies, Disney Junior Show,The Wiggles,Tom and Jerry, Magical Girl Like Sailor Moon, Shugo Chara, Happy Seven Lucky, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu, Princess Tutu, Wedding Peach,Tokyo Mew Mew, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and Other Magical Girl Show (Except Star Driver, Yuru Yuri, Senki Zesshou Symphogear, Kill La Kill, Vividred Operation and Panty and Stocking Only), Winnie the Pooh, Wild Tornberrys, Rugrats, Sesame Street, Bravest Warrior, Shimajiro, Wild Kratts, Nature Cat, George Shrinks, Odd Squad, Maya and Miguel, Martha Speaks, Postcards from Buster, Zoom, Charlie and Lola, Hanna Montana (Miley Cyrus), PB and J Otter,Little Einsteins,Special Agent Oso, Girls TV Show, Children TV Shows, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Magic School Bus, Totally Spies, The Amazing Spiez, Jay Jay the Plane, Vice Ganda, Spongebob, Budoy, Calliou, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, My Little Pony, Ben 10 Trilogy TV, Littest Pet Shop, Mr Big, Smurf, Nick Jr Show, Winx Club, W.I.T.C.H, Rated G TV Show, Rated PG TV Shows, Wallance and Gromit, Shaun the Sheep, Geronimo Stilton, Lilo and Stitch, The Floogals, SciGirls, Lalaloopsy, Ned's Newt, Pajanimals, Jungle Junction, Bear in the Big Blue House, Mia and Me, Sid the Science Kid, JoJo's Circus, Blue's Clues, Higglytown Heroes, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Little Charmers, Strawberry Shortcake, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Animal Jam, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Shimmer and Shine, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Kratts' Creatures, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wordgirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Ni Hao Kai Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Elmo's World, Junie B Jone, Yo Gabba Gabba, James the Cat, Angelina Ballerina, The Magic Key, Percy the Park Keeper, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, The Backyardigans, Wonder Pets, Chuggington, The Adventures of Gracie Lou, The Nutshack, Mr Pickles, Max & Ruby, Peppa Pig, Team Umizoumi, Olivia, Olive the Ostrich, Angelina Ballerina The Next Steps, Trouble with Sophie, SamSam, What's The Big Idea, Chirp, Masha and the bear, Ted Sieger's Wildlife, Jarmies, Igloo Gloo, Ava Riko Teo, Zoo Mix, Vampirina, Sagwa The Chinese Cat, ToddWorld, Mister Maker, Boj, Curious Buddies, Jack's Big Music Show, BabyFirst TV Shows, BabyTV shows, Blue's Room, Play With Me Sesame, Elmo's World and Bubble Guppies. Likes Favorite Movie: Godzilla, Edge of Tomorrow, Man of Steel, Big Brother 2014, The Lego Movie, Pacific Rim, Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters, Transformers 1, Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen, Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon, Transformers 4: Age of Extinction, Transformers Movie Trilogy, G.I.Joe, Rise of Cobra, G.I. Joe Retaliation, Thor, Thor: Dark World, Iron Man Movie Trilogy, Captain America, Captain America: WInter Soldier, Marvel Movies, DC Movies, Green Lartern, Gangster Squad, Gravity Falls, Jack the Giant Slayer, Resident Evil Movie Trilogy, Regular Show The Movie, Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, Assassin's Creed Movie, Sabotage, 21 Jump Street, 22 Jump Street, Hunger Game Movie Trilogy, Maze Runner, Divergent, RPG Metanoia, Total Recall, R.I.P.D., Fast and the Furious Movie Trilogy, Red 1 & 2, X-Men Movie Trilogy, The Wolverine, X-Men: First Class, X-Men: The Day of Future Past, Legendary Picture Movie, 47 Ronin, Tron Legacy, Battleship, Lone Ranger, The Darkest Hour, Die Hard Trilogy, Robocop, Jack Reacher, Jack Ryan, Jurassic World, The Avengers, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, Elysium, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, In Time, Olympus has Fallen, Despicable Me Trilogy, White House Down, Red Dawn, The Expendables Movie Trilogy, Death Race, Clash of the Titan, Wrath of the Titan, World War Z, Ghost in the Shell, Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension, Battle Los Angeles, Need for Speed Movie, Oblivion, Terminator Movie Trilogy, Eagle Eye, Alex Cross, Escape Plan, Looper, Last Stand, Promethesus, Red 1 & 2, The Kingsman the Secret Service, Beavis and Butthead Do America,Stealth, 2012, Justice League Movie, The Amazing Spider Man 1 & 2, Fantastic Four, John Carter, Guardians of the Galaxy, Monster, Cloverfield, The Watch, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, I Am Number Four, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Movie, Paprika, Big Hero 6, Dragonball Movies, One Piece Movies, Naruto Movies, Jack the Giant Slayer, Mortal Instrument, Starship Troopers, Green Hornet, Ninja Assassin, Evangelion Movies, Japanese Monster Movie, Universal Soldier, Cloud Atlas, Seed of Destrution, Bleach Movie, Ang Pandy, Paprika, Shake Rattle and Roll 14 the Invasion, Zombieland, Jupiter Ascending, The Secret Service, After Earth, Avatar Movie Trilogy, Initial D, Silent Hill Movie and Silent Hill Revoulution, Movie, Interstellar, Trascedence, Police Story Movie, James Bond 007 Movies Trilogy, Men in Black Movie Trilogy, Green Zone, Cyber, Violence Movies, James Cameron Movies, Michael Bay Movies, Guillermo Del Toro Movies, Jurassic Park Movie Trilogy, Star Wars Movie Trilogy,Indian Jones Movie Trilogy, Star Trek Movie Trilogy, Terminator Salvation, Terminator Genesis, Sinking of Japan, Samurai Jack: The Premire Movie, The Host, Blade, Daybreaker, Abduction, Minecraft Movie, Star Driver Movie, Boboiboy Movie, Gundam Movie, The Darkest Hour, Cowboy Bebop Movie, Cowboy and Aliens, The Vice, Tiger and Bunny Movie, Attack on Titan Movie, Appleseed Movie, The Simpsons Movie, Predator, X-Force Movie, X-Men Apocalypse, Warcraft Movie, Starcraft Movie, Lord of illusion, Jurassic Park Trilogy,10,000 Hours, Evolution, Chris and Pill Movie, Halo Movie, Rated R Movies, Rated PG-13 Movies, Action Movies, Crime Movies, Drama Movies, Fantasty Movies, Horror Movies, Superheroes Movies, Thriller Movies and War Movies, Action-Comedy Movies, Action-Sci-fi Movies and Other Awesome Movies. Dislike Movie: Lorax, Hop, Baby Movies, Bolt, Toy Story Movie Trilogy, Omega and Alpha, Frozen,Smurf and Smurf 2, Cloud with the Chance of Meatball 1 and 2, UP, Wall-E, Monster INC, Monster Universty, Dolphin Tale, Childrens Movies (Except The Lego Movie, Big Hero 6, Despicable 1, 2, 3 and Minions Only), Chicken Run, Wallace and Gromit Movie, Shaun the Sheep Movie, Tom and Jerry Animated Movies, Plane, Cars, Tangled, Rio 1 & 2, Ice Age Movie Trilogy, Shrek Movie Trilogy, Madagascar Movie Trilogy, Incredible Wonderstone, Powerpuff Girl Movie, Safe Haven, Peanut Movie, Annie, Clifford Movie, Cat in the Hat Movie, Barney Movie, Dora Movie, The Wiggle Movie, Frozen, Disney Princess Movie, Tangled, Princess and the Frog, Family Movie, Aikatsu the Movie,Winnie the Pooh Movie,Happy Feet 1 & 2, Top Cat the Movie, Scooby-Doo, Rugrats, Sesame Street Movie, Wild Thornberrys movie, Ice Age Movie Trilogy, Pixar Movies,Charile Web, Cats and Dog Movie Trilogy, Magicial Girl Movies, Rated G Movies, Veggie Tale Movies, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, ''Horton Hears a Who!, Last Unicorn, Son of God, The Book of Life, Epic, Rise of the Guardian, The Croods, Puss in Boots, Turbo, '''Mr. Peabody & Sherman, How to Train Your Dragon, Home, Kung Fu Panda''', Raising Helen, Letter to God, Diary and Pangat, American Tail Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E. Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Super Babies Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, The Rugrats Movie, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Rated PG Movies. Likes: Lego, KRE-O,Transformers, G.I. Joe, Animax,Fox,Comedy Central,Sagging pants,Toonami,Adult Swim, Disney XD, Disney Channel,TNT,AMC,MTV,Fox Crime,Discovery Channel,Discovery Turbo,Cinemax, HBO, HBO Signature, HBO Original, Skybound Comics, Gay, DC Comics, Marvel Comics, Comics, Comic Books, Cosplay, Anime, Anime Cosplay, Angry German Kid, Angry Dominican Kid, Exhibit, Anime Manga, Anime Violence Television and Movies, Violence Movies and TV, AC/DC, Manny Pacquiao, Starcraft, Warcraft, Need for Speed, Daft Punk, Eminem, Tom Cruise, Colin Farrell, Kate Becknsale, Jessica Biel, Robert Downey Jr., Johnny Depp, Don Omar, Mark Wahlberg, Johan Hill, Anne Frank, Michael Bay Movies, James Cameron Movies, Dexter, Stan Lee, Guillermo Del Toro, Heroes, Superheroes, Jackie Chan,Jeremy Runner, Irdis Elba, Chris Evan, GoAnimate, KMFDM, Sunrise, Bandai, Linkin Park, Papa Roach, Avril Lavigne, Evanescene, PSY Oppa Gangnam Style & Gentlemen, Adult Swim Games, Disney XD Games, FX, Fox Action Movies,Fox Premium Movies, Botcon, E3 Expo, San Diego Comic Con, Cosplay, Soldier, Police, Ninja, Samurai, Guitar, Drums, Voice, Singing, Dancing, R.I.P.D.,The Walking Dead, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, Hawakaye, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Hulk, Martial Arts, Running, Exercise, Boxing, Capcom, Resident Evil, Vandalism, GoAnimate Wikia, Megaman, Dethklok, Sleeping Dogs, Assassin's Creed, MySims Game Trilogy, Roblox, Minecraft, Beatiful Girls, Anime Girls, HBO Action Movies, History Channel,Knights,Swords,Boys Stuff,Boys Toys, Boys TV Shows, Vampire Weekend, Mika, Gorillaz, Sideshow Collection, Nerf, Guns, Weapons, Swords, Sword Gun, Tekken, Giant Robots, Spaceships, Japanese Monster Movies, Action Movies, Crime Movies, Fantasty Movies, Horror Movies, Superheroes, Sci-Fi Movies, Thriller Movies and War Movies, Rated R Movies, Rated PG-13 Movies, Deviantart, Facebook, Long Hair for Boys, Shade Glasses, Performing Art School, Music School, Martial Art School, Military School, Baxer Fans, Warren Cook Haters, Baby Show Haters, Gundam, Bandai, Godzilla, Japanese Giant Robot, Japanese, Swimming, Legoland, Universal Studois (Like Transformers the Ride, Water World, Jurassic Park Theme, Despicable Me, The Ride, The Simpsons, The Ride and Revenge of the Mummy), Beef, Burrito, Sushi, Burger, Rice, Garlic Rice, Bread, French Fries,Taco,Milk Tea, Beef Tapa, Beef Steak, Coke, Coke Zero, Root Beer, Royal, Spirte, Pepsi, Mountain Dew, 7-UP, Tang, Miranda, Fish, Good Users, Comic Books, Matt Damon, Sharlto Copley, Lego City Undercover, The Lego Movie Video Games, Nerds, Assassin, Agents, Spy, Mecenary, SWAT, Paintball Gun, Xbox, Wii U, 3DS, DSi, Wii, Government Agent, House of the Dead, Time Crisis, Special Force, RESISTANCE, Ghost Recon, Ghost Squad, Time Crisis, Ninja Assualt, Halo, Hot Wheels, Star Trek, Star Wars, Robots, Emo Hair, Manga Drawings ,Anime Drawings, Call of Duty, Homefront, Killzone, Battefield, Lego Drawings, Roblox Drawings, Awesome Drawings, Heaven, Race Car, Labybirth Academy, Dark Side, Wanted, Lego Marvel Superheroes, Lego DC Superheroes, Lego Galaxy Squad, Lego City Undercover, Lego Ultra Agent, KRE-O Cityvilles, KRE-O Transformers, KRE-O G.I. Joe, KRE-O Star Trek, Lego Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Lego Monster Fighters, Lego Dino, Lego Movie Sets, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Brad Pitt, Matt Damon, R.I.P.D, FUNimation, School, Metal Gear Solid, Silent Hill, All You Need is Kill, IDW Comics, Dark Horse Comics, The 39 Clues, Mortal Instrument, Hunger Game Trilogy, Maze Runner, Divergent, The Walking Dead Comic, His School year for Sept-June, Jaden Smith, Will Smith, Adult Movies, Teenage Movies, Rick Tew's Ninja Gym, Rusell Strutely, Girlfriend, Ministry of Music Performing Art School, Sport Car, Awesome Cars, Violence Video Games, South Korea, America, Japan, China, Russia, United Knigdom, France, Italy, Austraila, Philippine and Singapore, Time Crisis, Culver City Performing Art School, War, Nerds, Being a Nerd, Baby shows getting killed, Cooking Awesome Food, Toys for the Big Boys, Black Panther, Afro Samurai, Coppelion, Megaman, F-Zero Metroid, Science, McDonald's, Sumo Sam, Burger King, Jollibee, KFC, Wendy's, Pizza Hut, Greenwich, Army Navy, Chatime, Expensive Toys, Expensive Food, IMAX, Arch Con, Botcon, America Food ,Filipino Food, Italy Food, Singapore Food, Korean Food, Chinese Food, British Food, Austraila Food, France Food, Being a Good Boy and Smart Boy Forever, Being a Good User, Rock Song, Hard Rock, Metal Rock, K-pop, Bump Cars, Arcade, Kart Race, Voice, Seth Rogen, Cheeseburger, Big Mac, Salmon, Education in Music and Acting, Health Food, Junk Food, Drama Movie, Particual Exam and Pinoy Pride Boxing. Dislike: Cartoon Network, Nick Jr., Warren Cook, Baxter Haters, Daniel Osborne, PowerJohn25, UTUBETROLL Police ,SuperMarioKing1999, Booby Poopy Guy, Fake VHS Openings, Magical Girls, My Little Pony, Littest Pet Shop, Girl Stuff, Girl Toys, Girl TV Shows, Angry Birds, Baby Shows, Disney Junior, Bully, Being Kidnapped, Criminal, Terrorist, Cute Animals, Pony, Pranks, Chewing Gums, Indian Food, Unhuman Species (except Bonnie, Sophie the Otter, and Yummy's friends and family), Demons, Alien, Zombie, Child Abuse, Being Bullied, Baby Show Lovers, Basketball, Soccer, Shrek the 4D, Madagascar, Sesame Street The Ride, Play Maze, Fun Ranch, Kiddie Theme Park, Resort World Genie Theme Park, School Fight, Family Dinner, Family Going, Mario,Family Trip, His Classmate or Other People Blaming Him and Telling Him to Teacher or Other Person, Troublemakers, Children Movies, Family Movies, Rated PG Movies, Kitty, Rated G Movies, Magical Girls, Trolls, Making Fake VHS Opening, Fake VHS Opening Fans, School Haircut, Smoking, Calling Him Virus or Anything Bad, Stealing Arts in Devianrtart, NopeComedian, Baby Toys, Naria, Punk Hair,Earring for Boys and Girls, Hair Dye, Being Punish by His Parents, Being Suspended from School, Make Up Class (A.k.a Saturday Class), Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Porn Videos, Pornographic Movies, Baby Movies, Earthquake, Typhoon, Gays, Vice Ganda, Smurf, Adam Jennie, Chrisitan Center, Bringing His Parent to School, Pork, Janet Napoles, Scammer, Art Theft,Hacker, Spammer, Anonymous, Spicy Food, Bad Users, Curse Words, Far Place, Kidnappears, Corrupt Governemnt, Baby Video Games, Education Video Games, Nursery Rhymes Song, Entrance Exam, Make Up, Nail Polish, Academic School, Doctor School, Summer School, School year for June to March, School Bus, Special School, School Uniform, Being Blocked and Being Suspended in Devaitnart, Facebook, Roblox, Google, GoAnimate, Youtube, Twitter and Tumblr, Naked Girls, Dogs, Cats, Having Reading with His Papa, Cat-Human and Other Animal Human, Humanoid, Spanking, Sexual Abuse, Cybercrime, Cyberbully, Community Service, North Korea, Barbie, Kim Jong Un, Vinegar, Ketchup, Dirty, His Laptop and Ipad Being Consficated, Gambling, Christian Song, Being a Bad Boy, Being a Bad User, Chrisitan School, Hell, Anti Social, Anti Christ, K-12, Difficult Exam, MNLF, ISIS, Education in Academic School, Geronimo Stilton, Arthur, Barney, Dora, Imagination Mover, Pendleton Ward, Stick Drawings, Special Children, Calling his Parent, The Wiggles, Baby Food, Church, School Works, Lorax, Penny and Mitch, Selena Gomez, NopeComedian, Memy9909, Gothic, Non Sider, The Wiggles, Allergy Food Like Chicken, Egg, Pork, Seafood (Except Fish), Dust, Heat of the Sun and More, Dress Code, Grandchase, Family Vacation, Family Trip, Having Fun with His Family, Dr Seuss, Lalaloopsy and College. Sp-studio(7).jpg Sp-studio(12).jpg Lego-Movie-Sig-Fig-Admin AdriehlWallpaper!!!!!!.jpg Lego-Movie-Sig-Fig- Sgt. COMMANDARMY Wallpaper!!!!!!!.jpg Bandicam 2014-02-15 13-00-34-410.jpg Bandicam 2014-02-15 12-26-26-960.jpg Snapshot 20140323.jpg COMMANDARMY The Marine Soldier New Design(2013).jpg pacific_rim_ultraraid________by_commandarmytopserect-d65bz9t.png|SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Philippines Jaegers UltraRaid img002.jpg|SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY in Pilot Jaeger Suit!!!!! 10357120 10153690369316416 298908816215372949 n.jpg|Bruce With His Wife Karla and His Baby Ashley Bruce Concepcion (2).jpg|Current Look When Karla Was Married and Ashley Was Born. Category:Ungrounded People Category:Heroes Category:Military Category:Superheroes Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Agents Category:N.E.S.T Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Category:Non troublemakers Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:College Dropout of RESISTANCE Category:Baxter Fans Category:Awesome Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Comedy World Category:Unhuman-Species Hunters Category:Human Category:Special Force Category:Troublemaker Hunters Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Videogamecartoonpolice Member Category:Nerds Category:Transformers fans Category:Disney XD Fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:Disney fans Category:Male Category:Law Enforcement Squad Category:Roblox Fans Category:Minecraft Fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:DC Comic Fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:South Park Fan Category:Pan Pacific Corp Defense Category:Armored Soldier Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Troublemakers Hunters Category:Super Secret Police Squad Category:Godzilla fans Category:Soldier Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenary Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Police Category:Super Soldier Category:PG-13 Movie fans Category:R Movie fans Category:Flipline studios lover Category:Youtube Accounts Category:1997 Births‏‎ Category:Comedy Central Fan Category:TNT Fan Category:AMC Fan Category:Fox Fan Category:Action Movie Fan Category:Lego Fan Category:School Dropout of RESISTANCE Category:Playable characters Category:Caroline0204 Fans Category:Hot Wheels Fans Category:Toonami Fans Category:Dora Gets Grounded The Movie Category:Heros Category:Well behaved characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Actor Category:Character Who Ground troublemakers Category:Helpers Category:Non Outstanding Category:Nice characters Category:Cool Characters Category:College Dropout Category:Rich Characters Category:Rich People Category:Crysis Fan Category:Exoskeleton Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Resident Evil Fan Category:All You Need is Kill Fan Category:Walking Dead Fan Category:Sleepy Hollow Fan Category:Tom Cruise Fan Category:Family Guy Fan Category:The Venture Bros Fan Category:The Simpsons Fan Category:Space Dandy Fan Category:Attack on Titan Fan Category:21 Jump Street Fan Category:Gi Joe Fan Category:Channing Tatum Fan Category:Pacific Eim Fan Category:Superjail Fan Category:Mark Wahlberg Fan Category:Robocop Fan Category:Prometheus Fan Category:Total Recall Fan Category:Battle Los Angeles Fan Category:Babysitter Category:Helpful Characters Category:Smart Characters Category:Power Stone Fan Category:Deadman Wonderland Fan Category:Axecop Fan Category:Futurama Fan Category:Manny Pacquiao Fan Category:Robert Downery JR Fan Category:Warren's Enemy Category:Collin Farrel Fan Category:Jessica Biel Fan Category:Boxing Category:Robotic Armor Category:Johnny Depp Fan Category:Avril lavigne Fan Category:Matt Damon Fan Category:Arnold Schwarzenegger Fan Category:Brad Pitt Fan Category:Pacific Rim Fan Category:Japanese Monster Movie Fan Category:Anime fans Category:Anime lovers Category:Michael Bay Fan Category:PSY Fan Category:R.I.P.D. Fan Category:Code Geass Fan Category:Tiger and Bunny Fan Category:Halo Fan Category:Aquarion Fan Category:Gundam Fan Category:Deviantart Fan Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:MGM Fan Category:Actors Category:Sam Chen fans Category:NopeComedian's Enemy Category:Warren Enemy Category:Protagonists Category:Disney XD Force Category:Comedy world characters Category:Blue Fans Category:Wreckers fans Category:New characters Category:Goons Category:Vehicle Fans Category:Car fans Category:Helicopter fans Category:Good characters Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Fighter Jet Fans Category:Bomber Fans Category:Superjail Category:Star Driver Fan Category:Naruto Fan Category:Bleach Fan Category:China IL Fan Category:NTSF SD SUV Fan Category:Good Guys Category:K-pop lovers Category:J-pop lovers Category:Rock songs lover Category:Pop songs lover Category:Manga Fans Category:Manga Lovers Category:Anime freaks Category:Manga Freaks Category:Psyco Pass Fan Category:Evangelion Fan Category:Macross Zero Fan Category:The Family Guy Fan Category:Kelsey Grammer Fan Category:Sleeping Dogs Fan Category:Medal of Honor Fan Category:Hunger Game Fan Category:Ninjago Fan Category:Metalocalypse Fan Category:Blue91233's Allies Category:Coppelion Fan Category:Jaeger Pilots Category:One Piece Fan Category:KRE-O Fan Category:Scott Pilgrim Fan Category:Fast and Furious Fan Category:G Joe Fan Category:X-men Fan Category:Superman Fan Category:Batman Fan Category:Iron Man Fan Category:Thor Fan Category:Captain American Fan Category:Winter Soldier Fan Category:Ultron Fan Category:Avengers Fan Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Linkin Park Fan Category:Daft Punk Fan Category:Papa Roach Fan Category:Initial D Fan Category:Al Pacino Fan Category:Sentinels Fan Category:F-22 Fan Category:Popular Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Fan Category:MountainDewGuy2001 Fans Category:Calebcomedian fans Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Characters who cannot fly Category:Character who have lots of friends Category:Gurren Lagann Fans Category:AMDriver Fans Category:FUNimation Fans Category:Fun characters Category:People can be rude sometimes Category:Comic Book Fan Category:Dark Horse Comic Fan Category:Skybound Comic Fan Category:Power Ranger Fan Category:Sergeants Category:Awesome Users Category:Goanimate Navy Category:9th grade Category:Flak jacket Category:Armor vest Category:Kevlar vest Category:Space armor Category:Jet suit Category:Navy Category:Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Non-Element Humanoids Category:Rapid Anti-Unhuman-Species Assualt Team Category:Baby Show's Enemy Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Voices Category:Gunners Category:Exo suit Category:Sade's Enemy Category:Surgeon Category:Doctors Category:Medic Category:Scout Category:Spy Category:Sniper Category:Autobots Category:Decepticon hunter killers Category:Multiple Characters Category:Allies with some good users Category:Taylor JoliCouer's Alliance Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Anti-Decepticons Category:Hates Ewoks Category:Good users Category:December Births Category:PBS kids haters Category:Dexter Fans Category:Star vs. The Forces of Evil Fans Category:Longest Catorgry ever in the entire Ominverse Category:The Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooongest catogry in tha world Category:TATF members Category:People that retired goanimate Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead Users Category:Grand Chase Haters Category:Enemies of Grand Chase